hurtful bloody love
by Kira Ayoko
Summary: It's a story with my oc Kira Ayoko and all the akatsuki and it's rated M for reason. (lot of lemons and bad language) There's action, horror and romance in it. (I'll try to add more naruto caracter later in the story) HidanxOC
1. important note to read

So, this story will talk about my OC Kira Ayoko. I do not own any caracters except her.

(note: English is not my first language so don't be mean to me for the mistakes please ^^ )

WARNING! : there will be lemons, mature content, rape scene and some of them will be detailed a lot! so please, if your against this don't read this story.

I will try to put action, horror, romance and other in it.

So basic information: - There are naruto caraters. (most akatsuki but i'll try to add more)

(oh and sorry for some caracters bad language like Hidan but he's like that and some time it's fun ^^)

- My oc Kira is 16, you'll know more about her in the story.

( this will be my first story so tell me if it's good or not and what you'll like me to change or add ^^ )

(please review and tell me how you think it is ^^)


	2. Kira's horrible past

(so before I start, I warn you again that there's rape scene and violence in this chapter and there will be other later)

Story start!

Kira was now four years old and next day, was her birthday. She was alone all the time so this time she tried to ask her father if some of her friends can come to play.

"father, can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"what is it?" he asked while reading his news paper.

"can I have some friends to play with tomorrow?"

Her father said a rude "no." without even looking at her.

She tried to replied "but..." and that's how all turn wrong.

Her father put his news paper on a table, takes her by the arm and walked fast with her to her room and closed the door behind him.

"I told you to never reply at me!" he said angrily.

"S-sorry father...I didn't mean to..." she said softly.

"Then, accepted the consequences!" he said.

Her eyes went wide open "please no!" she begged.

He groan "Don't reply at me!"

She then try to hid under her bed, but it was useless, he was faster than her. He took her by the legs and pulled her under him. He tied her with his belt and took out a whip from nowhere. He whipped her for hours, until she couldn't move. There was blood on the floor and the walls. She was crying silently hoping that he would get away and he did after taking his belt back. Some minutes later, her mother came in the room.

"happy birthday." was the only thing her mother said.

She put a rabbit plushie on one of her desk and didn't even look at her. She didn't help her and walked away. Kira learned the hard way that in this, no one will help her, not even her mother. She became silent for a long time and unsocial to hid all the pain she had in.

(some years later, Kira's now 10 years old)

Time had pass, Kira started going at school to be a ninja and learned a lot from the world, but it was nothing compared to what was going to happen...

She was slowly walking to her parent's home, watching and hearing birds and animal. She finally reached the home and when she passed the door, she had no time to react and all became black as she fall unconscious.

She woke up some hours later in a dark room that looked like a prison and she wasn't alone...She tried to move, but she was attached to the ground by a large chain. Some of the men approached her and fastly ripped all her clothes. She gasped and try to ask why they were doing this, but one of them put a hand on her mouth. She started crying as two other men started touching her breast. She can see one thing that they all have in common, the mark of an upside down triangle in a circle on their neck, just like her father. The one that hold her mouth then release her and went to reached something out of the room and come back later with heated iron and pressed it against the skin of her chest to make a burn mark that look like the one they had.

Kira screamed from the pain, she can do nothing as the other two hold her down in place. The one who mark her get away and didn't come back this time, but the other two was always there...

One of them put his own pants down and threw it away, he then taked her and forced her kneel before him. She tried to get up, but he held her firmly in place and forced her to take his dick on her mouth and made her head move up and down. She gagged from the new sensation and tried to pulled away but it was useless. Distracted by this, she didn't see what the other man was doing. He taked her wolf tail in his hand and pulled it up so she can't no longer hid herself. He had already threw his pants away and was so hard from the view that he can't wait any longer. He tried to positioned himself himself at her virgin entrance, but she feel it fast and move her ass down.

He groan and said "ok then I'll take you by the ass bitch!"

He slammed his dick onto her anal entrance without any preparation. She screamed like hell, but her scream was muffled by the dick she had on her mouth. Blood was spreading on the floor as they both pound into her emotionless. With one of her hand, she was still protecting her front entrance to keep her virginity safe from them. With a handfull of her hair, the man forced her to suck him faster and harder and the other was pounding her as fastly as he could not caring about the blood. It last long until both of them came at the same time making her taste a man semen for the first time of her life and feel so much weak, but it wasn't the end, they start again and again for what look like hours without letting her any time to recover.

Later, they finally let her there still on the floor, blood flowing from all her wounds and unable to move. She wasn't able to talk either due to the irritation of her throat.

After that, she was still trapped in this prison for a long time and there wasn't a day where they din't raped her, but she still fight each time to keep her virginity and they never take it.

(2 years later)

Now it was night and all people in the house were sleeping, except one, Kira. She had realised that the chain that hold her here were going to break soon. She break it and listen for a while to know if someone had heard her, but nothing happen. She got up and climbed to the window. She then transform herself in a black wolf and passed through the bars and ran as far as possible.

(for information, she's not a werewolf, she's a neko wolf who can transform herself in a wolf form)

(NOTE: We'll see some members of the akatsuki in next chapter! ^^)


	3. new encounter

(So here's next part of the story! ^^)

Kira had walk for days now, she was tired, starving and thirsty. There were no end to that damn forest! To weak to hunt, she was using her nose to smell the scent of some food to eat. She didn't smell the hint of a food and finally, she smell something. Walking in the good direction to find the food, she reached a village. people were walking down a street, there was restaurant and all she need to survive, but of course, it takes money... She was all naked so she decided to stay hid from them.

Some times later, it was night. She come out from her hiding place and tried to look for some food. She began to rummage through the trash behind a restaurant to find something to eat.

Suddenly, someone pass through the window just in front of her followed by a lot of swearing.

"Damn it Kakuzu! Why the fuck did you fucking push me like that!?" a angry man scream while rubbing his head. He then turn his head to face a presence at his side. "Hello there beauty." he said with a smirk on his face.

She immediately hid herself with her tail and arms.

"Hehe. Don't be like that bitch, my name's Hidan what's yours?" he asked her as he got up from the ground.

She didn't answer him and move back but she dashed onto something behind her. She slowly turn her head to look at it. Behind her was a big man in the same black cloak than the other one with red clouds on it and he had a mask that cover a lot of his face just showing his strange eyes... Red and green eyes. She guessed that he was that 'Kakuzu' the other was talking to before...

"Come on Hidan, we don't have time for that." he said in a dark voice.

The man named Hidan got up."I know...let's fucking get away of that damn place!" He started walking away without more words.

They both get away from the place. She regain her calm self and eat some food she had find. Of course she was still hungry because it wasn't enough but it was better than nothing. Then, she suddenly heard a scream. She walk slowly to the place where she had hear the scream and try to see what was happening there. She saw a group of men who were raping a young girl. To scared to help the girl, she ran away in the forest again but in another direction to get away from those criminals.

Running through the forest, she suddenly fall unconsious on the ground.

(hours later the same day)

She woke up in something that look like a cage...To small to get up, she kneeled on the cage's floor and try to look at the place where she was. The place was full of other cage with one girl in each one...Then, she saw a note on a wall...It was a... place where they were selling slave! Other girl seemed to be calm at this...but not Kira.

She tried to find a way to get out of the cage, but all she did was useless. She sighed in defeat.

It looked like it was her turn to pass at the selling point this time. They takde her cage to another place where a lot of men were to buy a slae for their needed... She hid her body from them and wait for something to happen. Eyes closed, she heard some men proposing a price and it started to get high. Then, she heard a familiar voice who proposed a price that anyone can surpass and it was done...someone just bought her like if she was an object. She fall asleep again because of the chloroform they gave her.

She woke up next day in a dark room. She was on a comfortable bed with hot cover...

"Our fucking princess is finally awake?" a familiar voice said.

She fastly sit on the bed and gasp as she realised that she was still naked under the cover and hid herself with them.

"Fucking look like yes!" He said while laughing.

"Where am I? Who are you?" She asked. "First his a fucking secret and..." he started as he turned on the light... "Don't you remember me now?" he finished.

Her eyes widen as she recognised him.

"Don't you dare touch me!" She said rudely.

He laugh again and said "1, I own you. 2, youre not in a good place to say that. 3, you have to obey me and the others. 4, I bought you so I can do as I wish with you and 5, if you don't compleed, you'll be force to do as we say or you'll get punish...by me." he said smirking.

She started to get scared and ask "Others?"

"You'll see." he said smirking as he approached her.

(in next chapter more Akatsuki people will be there! ^^)


	4. Pain's rules and Hidan's obsession

(So another part, hope you like it ^^)

"So, you beauty never told me your fucking name?" Hidan asked as he taked her by both arms while approaching his face to her own.

She was going to scream, but the door of the room suddenly open.

"Pain wants to see the girl now in the living room." the man named Kakuzu say in the doorway.

Hidan sighed and forced her to got up. Kakuzu was already away. Hidan forced her to walk to the living room and she hid her still naked body with her hair and her tail and then they come in the place where everyone else were.

"You could have given her some clothes Hidan..." said a man with a lot of piercings on the face.

"As if they complain about it." Hidan said while pointing at the others in the room.

They were all looking at her except for some who were enough good to look away like a woman with blue hair, a man with bloody red eyes and another weird plant man.

"Do you have a name girl?" the man with piercings asked.

She didn't answer him and stayed silent.

"Did you take a girl who can't even talk Hidan?" a blue man asked.

"She can...She's just to scared to..." said the man with red eyes.

"I'll introduce ourselves." said the man with piercings.

She was ready to listen at him.

"So, I am Pain, I am a god and I'm the leader here. The blue haired woman is Konan. The man with black hair and is partner with blue skin are Itachi and Kisame. The blond and red haired one are Deidara and Sasori. The orange masked one is Tobi. The plant man is named Zetsu and you already know Hidan and Kakuzu..."

Kira nodded a small 'hi' to everyone but didn't say a thing.

"Here, take this..." Konan said holding some clothes for her.

"Thanks" Was all Kira said and she puts on the clothes.

"Now are you feeling right to told us your name?" Kisame asked.

She sighed "Ayoko Kira...".

"Do you know why you're here Kira?" leader asked.

"no" she answer him. "I asked Hidan and Kakuzu to go on a mission to take a girl who can help in the hideout to clean the mess..." he said.

She sighed -lucky me...just out of trouble and then kidnapped to be a maid for some guys...- she think.

"There are some little rules..." leader start.

She looked at him again to show that she was listening.

"1, knock on the door before you come in. 2, do not care if you heard someone scream and 3, don't get out of the hideout. Understood?" leader asked her.

"Understood." she said calmly. -This time, there's no way I'll let one of them touch me.- she think.

"Now Konan will show you your room." leader said.

Konan then started walking and Kira followed her to her room.

Konan open the door of her room and let her in.

"So this is your room...I want to warn you about something...Pay attention to some men here...like Hidan and Kisame. they can be pervert..." Konan warn her.

"They're not the first pervert I see...I won't let myself being touch this time..." said Kira.

"I let you some clothes in the dressers...There's the bathroom there and I think that's all..." Konan inform her and get out of the room.

Kira sighed and walked in the bathroom. -I do really need a hot bath...- she thought. She turned the hot water on and then the cold one. She closed the door and undress herself. She then turned off the water and get in the bath. She calmly leaned on it and relax.

(in another place in the akatsuki hideout)

"I want to know more about the bitch..." a man said.

"How would you make her talk?" another man asked.

"There's some way to make those bitch talk" he said smirking.

"Hidan, you're not planing to do something like I think are you?" the other asked while looking at him seriously.

"Hell yes!" He said with a big smirk on his face.

"Hidan, leader won't be happy if you..." He didn't have the time to finish, Hidan was already walking out of the room.

The man sighed -Immortality made people being stupid...-

(Back to Kira in her bathroom)

She slowly started to wash herself up and then rinsed the soap off her body and started to wash her hair with a shampoo that smells fruits. She rinsed it too and got out of the bath. She wrapped a towel around her naked body and emptied the bath. Shen then get out of the bathroom and dried herself. She then put the towel on one of her desk and walk to her bed and put herself in the bed.

The door then suddenly burst open to reveal a grinning Hidan.

"You bitch better told me your story or I'll take care of that beautiful naked body you've got here!" he said closing the door behind him and walking to her.


	5. Hidan's desire

(so here's another part of the story, sorry if chapters are short ^^')

(WARNING: There's a semi rape in this chapter! Don't like this, don't read it!)

Hidan didn't even let her time to react, he was already on top of her pinning her arms above her head letting her towel fall on the ground. She tried to move a little but she gave up fastly seeing that it was useless. She just looked at him, not really knowing what to do. Defend herself? No, she knows that he was stronger than her, but she didn't want to talk about her past... For her it was like reviving all that had happen and it hurts her.

"So bitch, will you fucking talk now?" Hidan asked her.

She didn't answer him and that makes him more angry.

"I'm sure Konan warned you about me and my...religion or maybe about my perverted way to get what I want...?" he asked.

"Yes...She warned me about you saying that you're a pervert." She answer trying to change subject.

He laughed a little but didn't gave up and asked her again.

"She's right! Now talk! Don't make me more fucking angry than I am !" he said still angry.

She wasn't able to talk about this, not today...

That lack of answer made him even more angry than before.

"You pathetic bitch will regret it!" he said roughly.

He fastly leaned his head and bit roughly in the sensitive skin of her neck. She groaned from the pain.

"Please don't it hurts..." she whispered in is ear, closing her eyes.

He released her neck leaving a bloody mark on it. Tears had formed in her eyes, ready to fall...

"Poor crying baby" he said sarcastically while looking at her.

"Please not again...It's just too hard for me to talk about me and my past...Don't hurt me again please..." she begged him.

"You know..." he started, "You begging me like that only makes my dick harder." he said with a smirk on his face.

"Don't you dare touching me with those perverted hands of yours!" she yelled at him.

"I can fucking do what I want to you because you're not enough strong to fucking make me stop bitch!" he replied.

"It's just unfair!" she yelled. "but please...don't..." she finished.

He started to rub his hips against hers to make her feel his already hardened dick and it made her moan a little from the friction he was making and that made her blush.

"You bitch obviously likes it!" he said with a devilish smirk.

"I won't lie, it feels good, but...please stop it!" she moaned.

"Why should I stop if you like it bitch?" he asked.

This was like a pleasurable pain for her... The memory of her past still hurt her, but he was pleasuring her by rubbing his covered dick against her clit so much that it surpass the pain, but she didn't want to lose her virginity like this... She had preserved it from rapists and fighted too long to lose it like this even if she likes it she just can't let him do that to her.

She moaned again, more loudly when he started to rub harder against her, making her clit more sensitive and her more excited.

"No please~" she moaned "don't...I'm a...virgin~ I don't want to!" she moaned again.

'A virgin... I like that!" he tought. "I'll take you even if you don't want to because it's a fucking rape bitch! I don't care about your life it was just a way to get you to sleep with me! I just want to fuck you all night!" he told her.

"No! I don't wanna be rape again!" she yelled.

"Again? So you're not a fucking virgin!" he said.

"I am! I didn't said that they take me by there..." She said.

"So they raped you up the ass?" he asked.

She only nodded while looking at him.

He smirk "Don't worry, I'll try to be as soft as I fucking can." he said.

"but..." she started while looking at him in the eyes. She didn't end her sentence like she wanted first and end up saying "Don't be...too hard with me please..."

She just gave up. He was sexy, strong and dominant, not like all those men who tried to rape her before. She just gave him her agree, nothing would stop him anymore.

He takes his own hand started to slowly rub her clit with his middle finger. She moaned and her head fell back on the bed, eyes closed.

Then it happen. He slipped his finger inside her tight hole. She gasped from the sudden intrusion but moaned since it didn't hurt because she had already touch herself before.

Then, he slipped another finger inside her and it hurts a little making her gasp again with a little painful look on her face.

"Don't worry the pain will fade away soon enough." he whimpered in her ear.

It takes a little bit of time, but like he said, the pain faded away and it become pleasurable.

But when he tried to add a third finger inside her, it was too much, she whispered from the pain. He kissed her to make her shut up and pushed his third finger in. Like before, it takes a bit of time and the pain weren't there anymore. He moved his fingers in and out of her at a steady pace and break the kiss.

Looking at her moaning form makes his dick being so much big that it was painful for him. He leaned his head down and takes one of her nipples in his mouth gently sucking and licking it.

She moaned more loudly and started to stroke his beautiful silver hair. He knew he was doing it right because she was involuntary arching her back against his muscular torso.

After only some more seconds of this treatment, she came on his finger while breathing fast trying to catch her breath. He licked his fingers a little to taste her juice. A sweet taste of honey and strawberry. He licked all the juice off of his fingers and smirk looking at her in the eyes.

She looked at him at the same time he did. She knew what was coming... he pulled away his pants and boxer and then kiss her again and licked at her bottom lip asking for entrance. She opened her mouth for him, letting him explored all spaces of her wet cavern. While he was doing this, he started to place himself between her legs for what was coming.

She knew he was no longer able to wait and that he was going to take her now. He kissed her one long last time and pushed his hard dick inside her wet hole completly. She so much want to scream, it hurts so much that it looks like it was going ripped her from inside but her scream was muffled by Hidan's kiss. Hidan takes his time for her to adjust to his size and start to move at a slow pace at first.

After some time, she starts moaning a little again, so he starts getting faster in his move. Faster he went, louder she moan. With more thrusts he made her arch her back and he start getting deeper inside her her tight hole. The friction of their skin with her lubrifiant liquid make them feel totaly crazy.

After some times of this, he hit something inside her that made her scream in ecstasy sending her over the edge. Seeing that reaction, he knew what he just find and hit that spot every time he thrust in.

After like an hour, they were both going to reach their orgasm. Moving like crazy and moaning like beasts, they were both at the edge. Hidan can't wait anymore and came inside her and his pulsating dick makes her came too.

Both were now trying to catch their breath. Hidan pulled his dick out of her and lay on her side. After catching their breath, Hidan was the first to speak.

"I'll change the fucking covers tomorrow..." he groaned while looking at the blood she'd lost.

"It's ok...please...would you stay with me for the night?" she asked him softly.

"alright." he answer.

He stroked her hair until she fall asleep and fall asleep just after.

( Will Hidan fall in love? Is she going to get pregnant? please review ^^)


End file.
